This application relates generally to meeting fire resistance targets for hoses in a gas turbine engine.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include multiple sections, such as an inlet section, a compression section, a combustor section, a turbine section, and an exhaust nozzle section. The inlet section moves air into the engine. The air is compressed in the compression section. The compressed air is mixed with fuel and is combusted in combustion areas within the combustor section. Fuel hoses deliver fuel to the combustion areas. The products of the combustion expand to rotatably drive the engine.
Operators run tests on various components within the engine. A fire resistance test of a fuel hose is one example test. During the fire resistance test, thermal energy is directed at an area of the engine having the fuel hose. As known, the fuel hose fails the fire resistance test if excessive thermal energy builds up the fuel hose. Fuel moving through the fuel hose can redistribute the thermal energy directed at the area of the engine, which desirably slows thermal energy build up. Regulatory authorities sometimes require testing the fuel hose with little or no fuel moving through the fuel hose making it more difficult for the fuel hose to pass the fire resistance test.
Referring to FIG. 1, in a prior art combustor section 100, a fuel hose 104 is mounted relative to a combustion section housing 108. A thermal blanket 112 covers some of the radially outward facing surfaces of the combustion section housing 108. Portions of the thermal blanket 112 is radially positioned between the fuel hose 104 and the combustion section housing 108. Thermal energy is directed toward the combustor section 100 along direction A when testing the fire resistance of the fuel hose 104. Thus, in the prior art, the fuel hose 104 is exposed to thermal energy directed toward the combustion section 100 in direction A.